Emile-A239
Warrant Officer Emile-A239, born Emile Weston, was a SPARTAN-III commando of the United Nations Space Command. He was born on the world Eridanus II in the city of Luxor in 2523 to an Athlete and Doctor. After they were killed in an insurrectionist attack, Emile was brought up by his older brother, Salamon Weston, for the next few years of his life. In 2530, Eridanus II was glassed by the Covenant. While attempting to make it to the Spaceport in Luxor, their car skidded off-road and resulted in a car accident. Deciding to travel the remaining 30 kilometers on foot, the brothers were encountered by a stray T'voan. As it was about to attack Emile, Salamon jumped in front and took several scratches to his chest. Running away, Emile was found by a group of U.N.S.C Marines and evacuated to the spaceport. Departing off-world, he was put into an orphanage on Iota before being conscripted into the SPARTAN-III Programs Alpha Company. Excelling in his training, Emile was taken from the rest of Alpha Company after graduating in 2533, becoming a renowned CQC Operator. In 2550, he was assigned to specialist SPARTAN unit NOBLE Team. Consisting of commander Carter-A259, Technological Expert Catherine-B320, Sniper and Headhuntre Jun-A266, and SPARTAN-II Jorge-052, Emile was the new CQC of NOBLE. His first deployment with the team was in the Battle of Gamma Pavonis VII, specifically OPERATION : NATURAL CUT. After the addition of Thom-A293 to the spot of Noble Six, the team was finished. However, during the battle of Fumirole, Thom was killed which lead to the replacement of SPARTAN-B312. Participating in the Fall of Reach, Noble was sent to investigate a downed communication relay near Visegrad. After discovering a Covenant force, a major invasion was launched to the planet. Over the next weeks, Reach was devastated and, in 2552, Noble Six and Emile were told to travel to the Aszod Shipbreaking Yards to transport a fragment of A.I Cortana. Emile piloted a Mass Driver but was ambushed by multiple Covenant Zealots; ultimately being killed via Energy Sword. Biography Early Life In 2490, Khymer Weston was born in the world of Eridanus II. At an early age, he became exceedingly good at athletics and participated in State and National championships. 3 years later, in 2493, Analla Tenton was born on the colony of Meridian. An intelligent child, she studied well and, by the age of 16, was offered by many colleges on the planet to enroll in their program. However, the most prestigious academy, Eridanus Institute of Technology, was the school of her dreams; Setting on several days of studying, she finally graduated and departed for Eridanus II in summer of 2509. Studying medical tech, she won numerous awards and even was featured in news programs. In 2511, she was attending a sports match with her friends. The home team was versing an away team, and the other teams best runner, Khymer Weston, saved the match. Over the next few weeks, the two began organizing meetings and, by 2513, the two married. That same year, they had their first son, Salamon Weston. Analla landed a job in the Luxor Hospital and this resulted in Salamon being mostly raised by his father. Years later, in 2523, they had a second child. Born in the hospital his mother worked at, he was named Emile for his Great-Great Grandfather. Showing his father's athletic ability, he began to train at a young age and impressed his father. In 2524, Analla's car broke down and her friend, Abby, was going to drive her home; However, Abby had to work 2 hours over, and after Analla had to get home to greet her Parents, she needed to be driven home. Leaving Sal to watch Emile, the area was closed down after police reported suspicious activity several kilometers away. After reports of hijacked Pelicans flying into towers, the Hospital was attacked and Analla evacuated patients to the lower levels. The upper floors collapsed and trapped them in the building, and fire spread. Analla had ended up suffocating, along with several other Doctors and Patients, and a massive panic had occurred outside. Khymer, caught in the panic, was trampled in the fleeing crowd and ran over by a car. Leaving the young Salamon to raise Emile, they were taken by a Foster family and, at the age of majority at 17, Salamon was able to buy a house and raise Emile.